


Blame The Rain

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Blushing, Cute Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: On his way to pay Froy a visit, Hikaru ends up getting stuck in a heavy rainfall.





	Blame The Rain

Hikaru hummed happily while carrying a small shortcake in a white box with a blue ribbon. He was going to visit Froy and the day couldn't have been better.

Coach said that there won't be any training that day and that everyone could use some relaxing time for themselves. Hikaru would have been worried about his dignity if he went to Froy's stinking like a rotten skunk.

Once they would finish their 'super hard and very important training' most of players would still stink even after 10 baths.

Hikaru was, unfortunately, one of those.

Not just that the training was canceled, but the day was also very sunny and warm so Hikaru didn't worry about getting soaked wet on the way because he was going on foot. The buses were waaaay to much crowded and he didn't trust taxis.

So going on foot was the best option.

Even though Nosaka kept insisting that he organizes him a private transport, Hikaru had to politely deny his request. Even when the red haired insisted that he'll escort Hikaru to the mansion, the navy blue haired midfielder assured him that he would be fine on his own and that there was nothing he should worry about.

That was... Until the heavy rain suddenly started to spill from the silvery grey clouds. Hikaru didn't even notice that those magnificent clouds changed their pure and innocent white color so quickly.

In a matter of seconds, Hikaru was soaking wet and was almost at the half of the distance between Inazuma Japan's residence and Froy's private mansion. If he went back to his team, it would mean that the shortcake would be a pure waste of a gift and if he continued, there was a high chance of Froy not even being in his private mansion.

Hikaru sighed before continuing to head towards the chosen destination. The rain was cold and icy against his skin, but he was determined to deliver the shortcake to his best friend even though it meant dying on the way there. He could feel himself shivering to the bone and could feel his instinct telling him to turn around and go back, but he couldn't.

Even though drenching wet...

He knew that he had just had to use a bit more will...

Just a little bit more...

"Hikaru!!!" Hikaru glanced towards the voice to see a familiar black limousine few feet away from him. Next to it was Froy with one of his servant. Froy was looking at him in confusion and surprise while his servant held an umbrella above him.

"F-Froy..." Hikaru weakly stuttered out feeling himself falling on the ground with a panicked cry following soon after.

"Hikaru!!! Stay with me!!!" Froy demanded in fear, but Hikaru's eyes have already closed before he could do anything.

\---

When Hikaru regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was how fluffy the bed was beneath him. The bed in Inazuma Japan's residence was good and all, but... This one was soooo fluffy!!! It was like sleeping on a soft cloud or a warm bundle of snow.

"Hikaru?" the navy blue haired blinked in confusion and titled his head aside to noticed Froy standing on the entry with crossed arms while leaning on the door frame. Hikaru blushed beet red at the sight of the other boy.

"F-Froy?" he asked in shock on which Froy laughed childishly. God, how Hikaru loved that laugh.

"You'll never change, Hikaru" white haired smiled as he began walking towards Hikaru whose blush intensified with each step "Are you okay? You worried me pretty much back there"

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Hikaru frowned looking down. He heard Froy chuckle and soon felt a hand ruffle his already messy hair.

"Hikaruuuuu, you're such a worrywart~" Hikaru puffed out his cheeks at the word 'worrywart'.

"I'm not"

"Awie~ You're" Froy giggled while pulling one of other midfielder's cheeks "By the way, thanks for the shortcake, it was delicious"

"You've ate it by yourself!?" Hikaru shrieked on which Froy laughed again.

"No silly, I've been waiting whole day for you to wake up" Hikaru blushed looking away embarrassed.

"You didn't have to..."

"But I wanted tooooooo" Froy whined before standing up "I'll go bring it now, don't pass out again"

Hikaru scoffed as Froy left the room. He patiently waited until Froy returned with two slices of the shortcake Hikaru brought. It was a strawberry shortcake. Hikaru always knew that Froy adored strawberries so... Surprise?

"So, how long have I been out?" Hikaru asked while taking a bite from his slice.

"Hmm" Froy hummed thoughtfully "Almost ten hours"

"What!?" Hikaru rasped out as he choked on the food. Froy patted his back until he calmed down and then chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hikaru" Froy smiled "I already told that red furred munchkin of yours that you'll be staying with me tonight"

"Munchkin?"

"You know... The midfielder... Nobaka!?"

"It's Nosaka-san!!!" Hikaru yelled on which Froy rose his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Okay, okay..." Froy huffed "God Hikaru, you're such a fuss over some things"

"Yes, and you are a chicken nugget"

"Why a chicken nugget!?!?!?"

"Because your hair resembles a chicken... Or is it a badger...?"

"Hikaru... Don't make me toss you back in the rain just because of how annoying you are"

"Sure, blame the rain" Hikaru rolled his eyes as he finished his slice. Froy stared at him in awe.

"For someone so tiny and fragile you have a HELL of an appetite..." white haired pointed out on which Hikaru only licked his lips.

"Well, if u insist that I finish your slice too-"

"Don't you even dare Ichihoshi!!!" Froy pouted until he got an idea.

"Hey Hikaru, there's something on your lips?"

"Huh, what?" Hikaru asked trying to rub that 'something' off of his lips "Is it gone now?"

"Nah-ah" Froy shook his head as he moved away the plates on the desk and scooted closer to Hikaru. Hikaru blinked in confusion as Froy leaned in and pressed his lips against his own. There was a slight mint taste alongside the strawberry one from the cake.

Froy, unfortunately for fans, pulled away soon and licked his lips in a pleased manner while Hikaru covered his mouth in astonishment.

"Yea, I think you're all clean now~"


End file.
